


In The Middle Of The Chaos There Was You

by lowlifetheory



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: WW2 AU. Klaus and Stefan are part of Operation Overload on the cusp of invading Europe but Klaus has his new wife Caroline on his mind and Stefan can't wait to see his girl back home in Virginia. But war changes people, how are both men going to look when they come out on the other side and how will their lives change?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly follows the journey of the 101st Airborne.

South England, June 5th 1944

The sun rose from the east with a beautiful red hue. It was a peaceful morning, the whole world, it seemed was asleep. Klaus watched as the red sky spread, coloring the few clouds and tainting the fields of crops and animals that were interrupted by narrow roads and broad airfield strips. 

Klaus hated the sight, the crimson skies made his own blood run cold. His fathers mother, for all she was an old snake, used to detest a morning like this. It was a bad omen she would say. Klaus couldn't disagree with her, not now, now when he stood on the cusp of the European invasion. 

He itched to paint it, to burn it forever in his mind so that he could hate mornings such as these should he make it out alive. 

'Penny for them,' a quiet voice said. Klaus turned to find his best friend Stefan at his side. He carried two tin mugs and handed one to Klaus. 

'I hope this isn't your shitty coffee,' Klaus muttered. 

'I make good coffee,' Stefan defended. 'The army just gives us shitty supplies.'

Klaus took a sip from his mug. 'Ah, it's your shitty tea.'

'Well you don't know whether you're American or British but I figured either way you'd bitch at me,' Stefan took a sip from his own mug. 

'Is that any way to speak to a superior officer?' Klaus raised an eyebrow. 

'I forgot about that, congratulations. Whose arse did you have to kiss to get it?' Stefan took another sip from his mug. 

'Jealous are you second lieutenant?' Klaus asked. 

'Not in the least first lieutenant,' Stefan said with a smile. 

'Well if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here,' Klaus said. 'Thank you.'

'If you want to make out with me just say,' Stefan said. 

'You're a tosser do you know that,' Klaus snapped. 

'Tosser and tea, he's British, I must publish a memo,' Stefan teased. 

'Fuck off,' Klaus said fondly. 

They fell silent, both contemplating what it took to get to this moment, wondering about their future. This could be the last sunrise they ever watched together.

'It looks like blood,' Stefan said after a while. 

Klaus nodded, he understood Stefan's words. Blood would spill come tomorrow and the world would be forever changed. 

Klaus thought of his family, his overbearing mother, his remaining brothers and sisters. He thought of his girl, his Caroline safely tucked up in bed he hoped, just a few miles from here. He even thought of his best friends girl, Elena. He'd never met her but he'd seen a picture. She was pretty. His mind traveled to his men, the soldiers who would risk their lives. Not everyone was going to survive this, and that sickened him. 

Klaus tossed the last few drops of tea and Stefan did the same with his coffee. They turned around and regarded the large airstrip. The invasion had been called off for this morning, Klaus didn't think they would get another cancellation. 

'Come on friend, we have a war to prepare for,' Klaus said with a sigh. 

-

South England, May 1943

'Why you wearing a Yank uniform then?' The barmaid asked. 

Stefan laughed as Klaus grit his teeth. 'Dual nationality love,' Klaus licked his lips. 'About those beers.'

'Then how come you didn't come over when we was first attacked?' The barmaid raised an eyebrow and stuck her chest out. 

'I was in prison,' Klaus said. 

'Oh, what for?' She leaned closer. 

'I asked a barmaid for a beer but the incessant woman just asked me questions instead of serving me so I throttled her,' Klaus snarled. 

'Hey easy up buddy,' Stefan rested his hand on Klaus' shoulder. 

'No need to be so bloody ignorant,' she snapped. 

'Just get us a couple of beers darlin,' Stefan said. 'Nik, go sit.'

Surprisingly Klaus did. Stefan paid for their drinks and joined Klaus at the small table. 'She's the fifth person to ask that!' Klaus huffed. 

'I know,' Stefan tried to keep his face straight when he took a drink of the bitter ale but it was warm and full of gas. 'Should have got bourbon.'

'You're not in Virginia now kid,' Klaus said as he looked around. 

Stefan made a face of agreement. They spent a quiet afternoon playing cards and watching locals come and go. Most were pleasant but some of the older men in particular seemed to find offense in their presence. Stefan didn't mind, he knew he wouldn't appreciate an invasion of Mystic Falls by a bunch of cocky young soldiers. 

'How long do you think we'll be here for?' Stefan asked as he twisted a coin on the table top. 

'Long enough for me to commit a murder,' Klaus glared over at the barmaid while he shuffled the cards. 

'Oh come on she's cute,' Stefan said. 

'So was my first wife and she turned out to be a real bitch,' Klaus sucked on his cheek. 

'A divorcée at twenty five, I'd judge you but I don't give a damn,' Stefan grinned. Their banter was starting to relax Klaus.

'You'd divorce Aurora if you married her too,' Klaus said darkly. 'I was drunk when I did.'

'Married her or divorced her?' Stefan asked. 

Klaus stared out the window for a moment. 'Both,' he finally admitted.

Stefan laughed. 'We should get back,' he said.

Klaus groaned dramatically but he got up. 'Thanks for the bitter love,' he called to the barmaid. 

Stefan followed him out but there was the sound of a crash and a loud familiar voice called 'Seriously!'

'I'm sorry I-' Klaus started but he was cut off. 

'Not another one of you British jerks posing as an American soldier. You know it's illegal to impersonate an officer don't you!' She said. Stefan looked around his friend. 

'Caroline?' Stefan said. 

'Oh. My. God. Stefan Salvatore get over here!' She cried and reached out to hug him. 

'You look great,' Stefan smiled. Caroline posed and smirked at him. 

'So do you. I told you that you would suit green,' Caroline said. 

'Did you see Elena before you left?' Stefan asked. 

'She's still as beautiful and sweet as ever,' Caroline smiled. 

Stefan felt relief. It had been months since he last saw his girl and even though they wrote to each other regularly he missed her terribly. The mail wasn't that reliable either, it had been almost a week since the last letter. 

Someone cleared their throat. 'I'm sorry, Caroline this is my friend Klaus, who is not impersonating anyone by the way.'

'I'm sorry,' Caroline blushed when she turned to him. 

'It's okay,' he grinned and Stefan raised an eyebrow. His friends temper seemed to have completely vanished. That was an interesting development. 

'Stefan we have got to meet up,' Caroline said. 

'We will,' Stefan said. They exchanged information and agreed that they'd meet the following Saturday. 

-

South England, July 1943

The sun burned high in the sky and for just a moment Klaus let his mind drift to Chicago, to the basement of Gloria's where it would be cool, where some jazz musician would be on stage, the beer would be cold and the bourbon would warm his throat. 

A noise to his left and Stefan slithered across the grass on his belly like a snake. He tapped his finger on the map that lay before Klaus and indicated a company of enemy soldiers were across the ridge. 

Klaus swore, a whole fucking company! 

Their CO Captain Tanner had ordered the four platoons split. Klaus hadn't been happy with the order but he led third platoon south with Stefan leading fourth. Despite orders they kept in close contact and Klaus was glad they'd disobeyed their CO. Tanner was a dick and Klaus intended to tell him so next time he laid eyes on him. 

Through hand gestures Klaus asked if first and second platoon were by any chance at least cornering the company of enemies in. Stefan tightened his lips and shook his head. 

'Son of a bitch,' Klaus swore quietly. 

They set snipers along the ridge, and spread their men out and Klaus prayed they had the illusion of a whole company rather than half of one. They edged forward slowly, and on Stefan's command Klaus breeched the ridge. 

To Klaus' relief they took the enemy company by surprise and after a minute or so of stimulated firefighting they surrendered. B company was devastated to find that they'd been beaten by only half of A. 

'Where the fuck is Tanner?' Klaus snarled as he bit into a crab apple. They were small and bitter and they'd given him stomach ache before but he didn't care. The foul taste distracted him from his equally foul mood. 

'Word is he got lost,' Stefan sat next to his friend in the grass. A few of the men were already dozing in the sunshine. 

'If that was over there we'd be dead by now,' Klaus stuck his thumb in the general direction he had decided Europe was in. 

'I know,' Stefan said as he sniffed one of the apples. 

'The Krauts won't be as easy as B company,' Klaus said. 

'I know that too,' Stefan bit into the apple, coughed and spat it back out. 'These things are fucking disgusting.'

'Well don't fucking eat them then,' Klaus sighed. He took the half eaten one from Stefan and finished it off. There was a war on. It didn't do to waste food. 

'Hey, look,' Stefan said. 

Klaus lifted his eyes to find the other half of Able company making their way across the field. 

'Pricks,' Klaus said as he chewed Stefan's apple.

'I thought I told you two to split up,' Tanner said. 

'Good thing we misunderstood your orders sir, or we'd be dead,' Stefan said as he stood up and reached a hand down to Klaus. Klaus took it and let himself be pulled to his feet. 

'I heard,' Tanners voice was dry. 

Stefan made a face at Klaus and they moved off to gather their men into order for the march back to base. 

'Major Jackson wants to see you two,' a runner said as soon as they stepped into base. Klaus resisted the urge to kick something and they left their men in the careful hands of their sergeants. 

They crossed the green together and passed under the flag flying high on a pole. The Manor House loomed in front of them, shabby but still majestic enough to catch the eye of a passer by. Klaus was enthralled by it and would have loved to find the time to properly explore it, but time wasn't something he had the luxury to indulge in these days.

'Imagine having your home commandeered,' Stefan said as they walked through the halls. 

'It'd be shitty,' Klaus agreed as he passed by walls that had seen better days. There were blank spaces where paintings had once hung. Klaus wished he knew what they were.

Jackson was busy in his office when they arrived, but his secretary Caroline was more than a distraction for both men.

'You look pretty love,' Klaus said as soon as he laid eyes on her. There was something about Caroline Forbes that chased his dark moods away. 

'And you need a bath,' she wrinkled her nose. 

'War games,' Stefan said by way of explanation as he took a seat next to her desk.

'So this dance tomorrow night?' Klaus said as he sat on the edge of Caroline's desk. She shooed him away. 

'You're too late, someone already asked me,' she said. 

Klaus' heart sank and a wave of nausea not caused by too many crab apples came over him. Caroline wasn't his girl, not yet, but he didn't like the idea of her stepping out with anyone else.

'And did you say yes?' Klaus asked. 

'Of course I did,' Caroline smiled sweetly. 

'So tell him you got a better offer,' Klaus suggested. 

'Lieutenant Mikaelson that would be very rude,' Caroline mocked. 'Especially as he's sitting behind you!' 

Klaus looked around but there was only Stefan in the room. Stefan shot him a wide smile and Klaus swore. 

'With a mouth like that I definitely won't be going to any dances with you,' Caroline said. 

'After you've had a mouth like this you won't want anyone else's,' Klaus leered. 

A pink blush crept up her neck and Klaus couldn't help but feel a smug heat in his chest. 

'T-that's just rude,' Caroline flustered. 

The door opened and Major Jackson stood with folded arms. 'You two get your asses in here!'

-

Stefan set the drinks on the table and took a seat next to Caroline. She was deep in conversation with Klaus about Chicago. 

'I've never been outside of Virginia until now,' she said.

'You picked a hell of a place for your first journey,' Klaus said. 

'What can I say, I wanted to see the world, this was just where I ended up,' Caroline said with a smile. 

'Is that why you joined up?' Stefan asked. 

Caroline shook her head. 'My mom suggested it, she thought I'd enjoy it. We didn't think I'd get posted overseas but here I am.'

'Well I'm glad you're here,' Klaus said as he stood and held a hand out. Caroline took it and followed him onto the dance floor. 

Stefan watched them with a smile. Honestly he missed Elena more than he would ever admit. He wondered what she was doing now, reading, or writing in her journal for him like she promised she would. She would love it here, she had loved the uniform the few times he managed to visit before he was shipped out, and she would more than love the dancing. He imagined holding her in his arms and pressing his cheek to her hair as they twirled around the floor. 

Something caught his eye, and he watched as Caroline and Klaus moved past him. His hand held her close and she looked good in Klaus' arms. Stefan hoped they made it work, Caroline would be good for Klaus. She would kick his ass when he needed it.

The tempo changed and they moved into a jive. They were both good dancers and Stefan found himself smiling as Klaus spun Caroline around. When the song ended Klaus took a seat but Caroline grabbed Stefan's hand. 

'No,' he pleaded but she pulled him to his feet. 

'Pretty please,' she said as he wrapped his arm around her. 

'One,' he sighed. 

'Elena Gilbert would have my life if I only made you share one dance with me,' Caroline said. 

They fell into an easy rhythm together. 'She would love this,' Stefan echoed his thoughts from earlier. 

'We would have so much fun,' Caroline agreed. 

'You seem fond of Klaus,' Stefan said. 

'Don't tell him, but I really like him,' Caroline admitted. 

'He really likes you too,' Stefan whispered against her ear as he moved them around the floor. 

Caroline sighed. 'But,' she said as if the confession pained her. 

Stefan chuckled. 'He's not so bad. He has his demons but he changed, he grew up since I've known him.'

'I think somewhere along the line we're all having to,' Caroline admitted softly. 

'I guess we are,' Stefan said. 

'So when he asks me out on a proper date,' Caroline pulled back. 

'Go for it,' Stefan said. He'd noticed a subtle change in his friend ever since he met Caroline, and he had to admit her liked him more than he ever did. 

When the song finished they sat down and Stefan made sure to lean across the table to Klaus. 'Thanks for loaning me your girl.'

Caroline smacked him in the arm and both men laughed but Stefan gave her a friendly hug. He didn't miss the long look Klaus and Caroline shared though and it made his heart sing. 

-

London, October 1943

'Come on,' Caroline said over her shoulder as they hurried through London. 

Klaus kept her hand tight in his and pulled her back and against his chest. 'Where do you think you're going?' He asked as he crowded her against a wall. They'd been dating for months now and Caroline could never tire of Klaus using his body to get a reaction from her. 

Caroline giggled. 'I've never been here before, I'm excited.'

'You're excited are you,' Klaus whispered as he caught her lips. Caroline closed her eyes and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. 

'Behave,' she scolded breathlessly when they pulled apart. Blue eyes bored into hers and Caroline felt like she was falling, she always did when he gazed at her, like she was the only girl in the world. 

'Now how can I do that when I have the most exquisite woman in the world on my arm,' Klaus whispered against her lips. 

Caroline rested a palm on his chest. She had meant to slap him but instead she focused on the feeling of his heart beating strong through the olive drab of his uniform. 'I want to go dancing.'

'Of course you want to go dancing,' Klaus said as he took a step back. Caroline dropped his hand but hooked her arm through his. They took their time walking together. Klaus had spent a good part of his youth in London with his mothers family and he pointed out some of his favorite haunts and landmarks. 

When they walked through the doors of the Savoy her heart leapt. 'Mr Mikaelson I presume,' the desk clerk said over his glasses. Klaus nodded. 

Caroline knew her sweetheart had plenty of money about his family so staying at the Savoy was no treat to him. 'My father housed us here when we were children and he was here on business,' Klaus explained as they made their way up to their room. 'My siblings and I used to chase each other around the hallways. Rebekah was always first to get lost, distracted by some boy or other.' 

The room was large and there was only one bed. Caroline gave Klaus a pointed look and rested her hands on her hips. 

'I'm not presuming,' he held his hands up. 'I'll sleep on the sofa.'

'You better sleep on the sofa Mister, I'm not that kind of girl,' Caroline said. Klaus smiled and grabbed her around the waist. 

'Oh I don't know, you seem to like this,' he kissed her lips, 'and this,' his mouth moved to her neck. 'This.' He nipped her earlobe and sucked lightly on the skin behind her ear. Heat blossomed between her legs and Caroline moaned and pushed him away. 

'You would tempt a nun!' Caroline said. Klaus smirked at her. 'I'm going to freshen up. Read your newspaper.'

'Yes ma'am,' he said as he sat down. 

Caroline locked the bathroom door behind her and tugged on the collar of her shirt. This was a bad idea, no this was a terrible idea. Two days with Klaus had seemed like a good idea when he suggested it, and she had thought it would be a dawdle but sitting on his lap for part of the train journey to allow a weary mother to sit next to them, and then his hand in hers, his kisses. He'd have her undone by the time their leave was over and they had to return on Tuesday. This was the first time they'd managed to get a forty eight hour pass for the same two days, and Caroline wasn't about to waste it, and as much as she would have liked nothing more than going to bed with her handsome fella, the thought of getting in trouble and being sent home in the family way did not appeal to her. 

Klaus would just have to keep his britches on and Caroline would force herself to ignore the ace between her legs every time he kissed her. 

An hour later Klaus escorted her to dinner downstairs. Despite rationing Caroline found the food at the Savoy delicious and inventive.

'How about we go for a walk before we come back and you dance the feet off of me,' Klaus suggested. 

Caroline nodded and he led her outside. It was a clear October evening, and they walked to Trafalgar Square then took a turn around St James Park. 

'You never told me what made you join the army,' Caroline said. 

Klaus sniffed and took her hand in his. 'My oldest brother Finn and my youngest brother Henrik were both killed at Pearl.'

'Oh Nik I'm so sorry,' Caroline stopped and pulled him around to face her. 

'It's okay,' he said softly.

'No, it's not,' Caroline hugged him. 'Were you close with them?' 

'Not with Finn, but Henrik and I were great buddies,' he smiled to himself. 'Our mother is overbearing, at times stifling but we used to beg and plead for her to bake for us. Mother is good with sweet foods. Henrik always managed to sneak more than our siblings and he would share with me no matter what.'

'He sounds adorable,' Caroline said. 

'He was. Do you know when I heard about Pearl Harbor I was drunk, laughing with my buddies in a jazz bar in Chicago. It came over the radio and everything was quiet and I had the clearest picture in my mind of Finn, his eyes, his face, but to this day my memory of Henrik is distorted. I sometimes struggle to picture his face,' Klaus looked down and Caroline took his hands in hers. 'I sobered instantly, and after spending several days with my family I enlisted. I asked for the most dangerous job in the army, and they put me into the Airborne division.'

'I'm sure your brothers would be proud of you,' Caroline said. 

'Are you kidding, they'd laugh at me and call me a bloody fool,' Klaus said but his face was smiling and Caroline pressed a kiss to his lips. Klaus placed a hand on the small of her back and deepened it. The world melted away, it was just them and a pleasant buzzing in her head, but the wail of a siren pushed them apart. 

'What?' Caroline asked as Klaus tightened his arms around her. It was dark now, and searchlights flashed across the sky. For a moment it was empty but then Caroline gasped at the sight of planes high above them like flies in the sky. 

She startled as the first bombs fell and Klaus took her hand, pulling her from the park back into the streets of London. 

'Where are we going?' Caroline asked. 

'We used to play down here,' Klaus whispered as they entered a narrow alley and then Klaus stopped at a wooden door. He pushed a few times and nothing happened so he turned his back to it and with the flat of his foot kicked it open. 'Come on.'

Caroline followed him into a dim room and down a set of concrete stairs. Klaus fussed around for a moment and then there was light from an old kerosene lamp. The sirens were still roaring, but the sounds were dimmed underground. 'What is this place?'

'Kol, Rebekah and I used to come here to escape our father,' Klaus said. 'We had apartments above this. I'm surprised it isn't being used as a shelter.'

'Perhaps its not safe,' Caroline whispered. 

Klaus looked around the room and then he reached for her and pulled her into his arms. 'Lets dance.'

'To the sounds of bombs falling?' Caroline asked but Klaus shushed her and pulled her against him. 

They moved quietly and soon Caroline rested her head on his shoulder. Klaus set his lips against her head but it was Caroline who turned her face up for a kiss. Klaus kissed her as they moved, chaste at first and then deeper as the desperation got to both of them, and then they were tumbling back against the benches that surrounded the room. 

Caroline's fingers found the buttons on his jacket and Klaus was more than eager to help her remove it. Caroline tugged at his neck tie next and popped the top few buttons on his shirt as he eased her skirt up her legs. 

'You feel amazing,' Klaus whispered as he kissed down her throat and removed her jacket and tie. And then, much to her surprise, he fell to his knees and pushed her skirt up. 

'Klaus,' Caroline gasped. 

'I prefer it when you call me Nik,' he murmured as he hooked his fingers into the elastic of her knickers and dragged them over her hips. 

'Klaus, Nik what are you doing?' Caroline gasped as he pressed his mouth to her pussy. 'Oh god.'

Caroline buried her fingers in his hair as his tongue licked her there, as he tasted her juice. Caroline didn't know whether to blush or grind against him because it felt so good to have him there. He moved his tongue around her button, and then he was licking her slit and he was inside her, two long fingers caressed her walls gently. Caroline gasped as he dragged his tongue back and did something that made her belly tighten. She tried to close her thighs but he was there between them and his eyes were locked on hers. 

Caroline came with a cry and he let her slump back onto the bench as he crawled over her. 'Nik,' she panted but he just kissed her. She could taste herself on his mouth, and it made a fresh wave of arousal tingle between her legs. She reached for the belt buckle on his pants. Klaus stood up, pulling her with him and helped her remove his pants and then her skirt. He had just laid her back and was leaning over her when she realized how much trouble he was. Caroline didn't go for bad boys, she liked good boys like Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood. Klaus Mikaelson was nothing like them, he was older, rougher. Divorced, tainted. She had never wanted anyone more.

'I'm a virgin,' she blurted. 

'That's okay,' Klaus said. 

'No, no you don't understand, I wasn't meant to do this, not until my wedding,' Caroline said. 'I don't want a baby yet.'

Klaus made a noise and he kissed her then he sat back and reached for his jacket. 'Don't kick me,' he pleaded as he brought out a few GI issue condoms. 'There's- there's something else.'

'What?' Caroline asked. Klaus made a face and pulled something else from the pocket. 'What is it?'

'I was going to ask earlier but then the sirens started,' Klaus murmured. He opened a small black velvet box and Caroline gasped when she saw the contents. The ring, a simple gold band, held a cluster of diamonds. They sparkled and shone and she knew the ring wasn't cheap.

'Nik,' she felt tears prickling at her eyes. 

'You're my girl, Caroline, and I want that to be forever. Be my forever,' he touched her face reverently. 

'Nik,' she said again. 

'I love you, I think I loved you from the first moment I saw you, please, Caroline,' his eyes were wide and vulnerable and Caroline wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. 

'Yes, yes I'll marry you,' Caroline said. Klaus laughed and with shaking fingers he took the ring and placed it on her finger. Caroline kissed him again and held her hand up to gaze at it. The dim light in the basement room didn't do it justice and Caroline longed to examine it in the daylight. 

'We don't have to,' Klaus waved between them. 'This isn't why I asked you.'

'I want to,' Caroline said. She'd realized tonight how fragile life was. When the siren wailed something inside her clicked and she knew she didn't want anything else. 

Klaus stood and she helped him out of his shorts. His cock was long and hard and Caroline wanted to touch it but Klaus was busy with the condom wrapper. She decided to take a chance and leaned forward, wrapping her lips around the head. 

Klaus groaned and his hand slipped into her hair. With gentle movements Caroline licked the head of his dick but then he was pulling her away. 'As much as I don't want you to stop, if you do that I won't last.'

Caroline felt her chest blush and she carefully unbuttoned her shirt as Klaus settled between her thighs. His kisses this time were gentle, and Caroline had never felt so treasured. He reached down and then he was sliding inside her. Caroline felt a slight sting and she hissed but he was kissing her lips and her throat and then he had one of her nipples in his mouth. Caroline wrapped her legs around his hips. 

'Okay, Nik,' she said. He pulled out slow and slid back inside. It was uncomfortable at first but soon he built a steady rhythm. Caroline gripped his back and wished she had stayed in their hotel room because the bench beneath her was hard and unforgiving but the weight of her fiancée above her made it worth it. When he slipped a hand between them and his thumb brushed her clit Caroline cried out. 'Oh.'

Klaus chuckled and kissed her again and Caroline couldn't get enough of his lips as they kissed and rocked together. She could feel it building in her tummy again, and her toes curled in her shoes as the first waves tickled at her pussy. She clenched and fluttered around his cock and with a cry she felt her orgasm wash over her. 

Klaus came a few moments later with a grunt. Caroline stroked his hair and pressed kisses to his face. 'I love you.' she whispered. 

'I love you,' he returned as he found her lips once again. 

Outside the all clear sounded. 

-

South England, February 1944 

'Tanner's getting replaced,' Stefan said as he straightened his tie. 

'Really, when did this happen?' Klaus asked as he stepped into the room. Stefan grinned at him in the mirror.

'When you were on your honeymoon,' Stefan said. 'He got promoted to major and shipped off someplace.'

'About bloody time,' Klaus grumbled. 'He's killed all of us at least twice during the bloody war games!'

'Word is he wasn't happy at all, blamed his platoon leaders,' Stefan sucked on the inside of his cheek. 

'You're loving this, you bloody woman,' Klaus said but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. He was married to the best girl in the world, and they'd spent three lovely long days between the sheets in a tiny Inn a few miles away from base. Klaus had decided he didn't want to waste too much of his leave traveling and Caroline had been happy to go anyplace as long as they were together.

'I thought you would love it more,' Stefan admitted with a grin. 'But that means something, invasion must be coming soon.'

'Have they mentioned where or what it'll be?' Klaus said.

'Nothing yet, no,' Stefan said. 'How's Caroline?'

'How do you think?' Klaus grinned.

Stefan chuckled and shook his head. 'We have a meeting to get to.'

'Only back and you're already busting my balls,' Klaus grumbled.

'I thought that was Caroline's job,' Stefan said.

'Shut up, what are we late for?' Klaus asked as he followed Stefan from their billet and down the stairs.

'We're meeting the new CO,' Stefan said.

The officers were gathered in a room downstairs when a blond man was escorted in.

'I know him,' Stefan said.

'I don't,' Klaus frowned.

'Alaric Saltzman, he went to college with Damon, married to Elena's aunt,' Stefan said. 'He's a good man.'

Klaus nodded. Stefan was usually a good judge of character but a good man didn't make a good commanding officer, Klaus had learned over the years.

'He's a career soldier, joined up before the war started,' Stefan added.

Saltzman gave a speech about unity and fighting a war and training. Klaus had heard it before but he listened from necessity. After he spoke Saltzman made his way to where Klaus and Stefan stood.

'Salvatore,' Saltzman shook Stefan's hand. Stefan grinned at him.

'Are you well?' Stefan said.

'I am, I saw that brother of yours six weeks ago,' Saltzman said.

'You should tell him to write to me, I haven't heard from him since I left,' Stefan said.

'You know Damon, writing's not usually his thing,' Saltzman said.

'True. It's nice to have you here, we're both looking forward to working with you,' Stefan said.

'Mikaelson isn't it,' Saltzman turned to Klaus.

'That's right,' Klaus nodded.

'Nice to meet you,' Saltzman said and shook his hand. 'I've heard plenty about the both of you.'

'No good in it I hope,' Klaus said.

'If there was good in it then it would be worth forgetting,' Saltzman said.

Klaus laughed and turned to look at Stefan. Maybe this guy would do alright. 

-

South England, June 5th 1944

'I haven't seen my wife in five weeks, and we live three miles apart,' Klaus said softly. 

They were ready to jump in full kit with weapons and parachutes attached. 'I know pal,' Stefan said. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Elena now, sweet innocent Elena who had no idea he was about to go up in a plane to jump behind enemy lines, in enemy territory. He could die and she wouldn't know for weeks. He wished, that just one last time, they could speak, but the mail had come and gone with no friendly letter for him. It had been almost three weeks since he had any new correspondence from her, but he knew it would probably arrive in bulk in a few days time. He hoped he was alive to read it. 

'If I die,' Klaus started. 

'No,' Stefan said. 

Klaus made a face at him. 'If I die take care of her. She doesn't deserve to be a soldiers girl, she deserves so much better.'

'If I die will you check in on Elena, tell he I thought about her every day?' Stefan said softly. 

Klaus nodded sharply. They shook hands. 'I'll see you in France brother.'

'You bet your ass,' Stefan said as he walked to the plane where his platoon were waiting to board. 

-

Normandy, 6th June 1944 

Stefan was alone. It was dark but there were enough noises around him to keep his teeth on edge. He kept low and crept forward to the cover of a high hedgerow. 

The jump had lost him his weapon but he did have a hand pistol and a knife, both gifts from Klaus a few days before. A knife wouldn't be much good against a long range weapon though. 

A noise, a click behind him, and the passwords 'flash' and 'thunder' were said. Stefan eased out of his hiding place and clicked. 

'Flash,' he said quietly. 

'Thunder,' came the response. He recognized a sergeant from B company but he didn't know the other three men. 

'Who's in charge?' Stefan asked when they got cover. 

'You sir,' the sergeant said. 

'Okay,' Stefan said. He placed the men and they started to make their way through the dark. They picked up stragglers along the way including three men from his own platoon, but it was almost dawn when they came across their first enemies. The ambush was easy, textbook, and they opened fire on the soldiers. They were fired back on, and Stefan wrapped his hand around the hilt of his knife but there were no injuries. Stefan moved them forward after he collected a German rifle and ammo from one of the fallen men. 

They encountered no more enemy fire until they managed to hook up with most of the company. Klaus was nowhere to be seen and Stefan tried to ignore the tight feeling in his gut. There were others for him to worry about. He was ordered to assist in a mission to take out a concrete bunker blocking the causeway, and by the time he and his ragtag platoon got back Klaus was striding through their meet up point. 

'You survived then,' Klaus nudged his shoulder. 

'I didn't want you having all the fun without me,' Stefan shrugged. 

Saltzman approached and they discussed their position and current mission. 'We're going to clear and capture buildings in Mésières. Ettinger you're here with first platoon, O'Malley you and second are taking the one next to him, but don't go in until first have cleared that one. Mikaelson you and third take this one across the street from first, and Salvatore, support Mikaelson and then you and fourth take this one, you get the picture.'

'Swinging action covering each other,' Klaus said. 

'Exactly. Now, next question, do we have full platoons?' Saltzman asked. 

'Fourth is probably the weakest one,' Stefan said. 'I only have seventeen men.'

'I'm at full capacity,' Ettinger rubbed his head. 'Ten men should make us even.'

'More or less,' Stefan said. 

'Last count I had thirty three,' Klaus said. 

'Second has twenty nine,' O'Malley admitted. 

'Okay, we can do this men,' Saltzman said. 'Lets get this war won.'

-

Normandy, 6th June 1944 

'What's in the can?' Stefan asked as he dropped onto the grass beside Klaus. It was late, almost midnight. Klaus couldn't remember the last time he slept. 

'Fucked if I know,' Klaus said as he carved it open with his knife. 'Have you eaten?'

'An old lady gave me a bit of stale bread,' Stefan said as Klaus jammed his knife inside the can. A piece of what looked like fruit came out. 

'You take it,' Klaus screwed his nose up. Stefan did. 

'Peaches,' he said.

'I like peaches,' Klaus sighed as he stuck his knife into the can. They ate in silence. 'Today was good.'

'How do you figure that?' Stefan took another slice from Klaus' knife. 

'We survived,' Klaus said. Stefan produced a bottle of wine and used his own knife to hack the cork off. 'Where'd you get that?'

'Some old man was handing them out. Told me the Germans were saving it for a special occasion,' Stefan shrugged. He took a mouthful then passed it to Klaus. 

'It's good,' Klaus said thoughtfully. 

'Do you think we'll survive tomorrow?' Stefan asked. 

'We've got to, if we think we're dead then we are,' Klaus said. The tanks were still rolling from the causeway onto the road. Klaus watched them go for a while. 'I might try and get some sleep.'

'Did you get a billet?' Stefan asked. 

'Nope,' Klaus said as he wrapped his coat in a ball and laid down. 

'Ah what the hell,' Stefan sighed defeated and laid down next to his friend. 

-

South England, August 1944

They had been fighting in France for weeks before they were shipped back to England, and they lost more men in the battle for Carentan than Klaus was comfortable with. 

Caroline practically leapt on Klaus when she saw him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'God I love you,' he said as he buried his face in her hair. 

'How are you, are you hurt?' Caroline asked as she pulled back and looked over him. 

'No,' Klaus said. 

Caroline smacked his arm. 'That's for joining the army.'

'Ow!' Klaus cried. Caroline hit him again.

'And that's for volunteering for the Airborne division!' Caroline said. 

'That hurts woman,' Klaus said. He could see Stefan laughing behind her. 

'And that,' she hit him him again. 'Is for calling me woman.'

Klaus caught her waist and pulled her close for a kiss. Caroline sighed against him and he let his hand slide along her back. 'Is this your way of telling me you were worried about me love?'

'Don't get cute,' Caroline snapped but she kissed him again. 'How long are you home for?'

'I have no idea,' Klaus admitted. 

'Let's make the most of it, lets go for a picnic,' Caroline decided. 'Stefan will you join us?'

'No, no no,' Stefan said. 'I have letters to write.'

'Well you're welcome to join us,' Caroline said. 

'No, I'm not,' Stefan met Klaus' eyes. His friend was grinning as he hugged Caroline. 'But thanks for not leaving me out. I'll see you both later.'

Caroline had already packed a picnic and Klaus carried it as they walked across the green fields to a little copse of trees. 'I love coming here,' she said as she laid the blanket out. 

Klaus watched her for a moment, and as soon as she removed her cap he caught her by the hips. 'You couldn't have brought us someplace private.'

'Klaus, you know if I get pregnant they'll send me home,' Caroline said softly. 

'And what would it matter, you're my wife,' Klaus whispered against her lips. 

'Because if I had nothing to do all day I'd go crazy worrying about you,' Caroline said. 

Klaus let his hands drift down her arms and cupped her hands in his. 'You'd have our child to take care of. If something happened to me at least-'

'No, no don't say that,' Caroline covered his lips with her hands. 'If something happens to you, which it won't, then I'll treasure every memory we ever made together.'

'I just don't want you to be alone,' Klaus said softly.

'I'll never be alone again, not when I know that you love me,' Caroline said. 

Klaus buried his face in her shoulder and she pulled him down to the blanket. Despite their conversation they made love under the trees. 

'I'm disappointed you know, every time we do this and my monthly arrives, I'm disappointed that I'm not having a baby,' Caroline confessed later as she nibbled on the bread she'd brought.

Klaus pulled her against him and kissed her hair. He rested his chin on her head and tried desperately to commit every detail of their afternoon to his memory. 

-

Holland, 19th September 1944

The jump into Holland was done in the afternoon with little resistance. Klaus paused for just a moment and watched as their air support left them. They wouldn't be back in England, he'd been told, and there was something final about this pleasant afternoon. 

Dread filled him, it was a clear path into Eindhoven. They faced little resistance and easily took their objective bridge. 

'I don't like it,' Stefan said as he dropped into place beside Klaus. 

Klaus paused and looked around at the throngs of celebrating Dutch. Women kissed them, men cheered and children leapt into their arms. 

'No, watch out for snipers,' Klaus called. 'And keep bloody moving!' He hollered at the troops. 

By the time they reached their rest zone it was dark but there was warm food and Klaus sunk into an easy slumber. In the morning he looked upon "Hell's Highway" with trepidation.

They held position for weeks, their days were filled with firefights, patrol and sentry duties, covering road blocks and freeing part of Holland from Nazi control. Klaus hated the trench like warfare, he itched to move and to make progress, but he was stuck in one place and it frustrated him. 

'I wasn't built for standing still,' he grumbled to Saltzman. 

'Well tell that to Hitler,' Saltzman grinned as he signed a piece of paper and reached for another. 

'Little bastard wouldn't stand a chance,' Klaus agreed. 

'Are you fantasizing about killing Hitler again?' Stefan asked as he dropped documents on Saltzman's desk. Saltzman groaned at the sight of the paperwork.

Klaus grinned wide. 'This time it's a good one Stefan, you'll like it. I'll hang him upside down and slowly drain him of every ounce of blood in his pathetic little body.'

'I'd settle for a bullet to the head, get it over and done with so he didn't blight our earth any longer than necessary,' Saltzman said reasonably. Klaus made a face at him. One bullet was too good. Hitler deserved to suffer. 

'See that's the problem with you, no imagination,' Klaus said as he opened the dispatch papers. 

'Give me those,' Saltzman complained snatching them from Klaus' hand. 'Don't you have a platoon to terrorize?'

Klaus shrugged and handed them over. It was raining, and his billet leaked. At least Saltzman's office was dry and warm. He didn't tell the man that though, so he closed his eyes and let his mind drift forward in time to Chicago. Caroline would be on his arm in a pretty blue dress he decided, and they'd be listening to good music, dancing, drinking the best booze, and then he'd take his girl home and make love to her until the sun rose. 

'Hey,' Stefan kicked him. Klaus opened his eyes. 'There's something out here I think you'll like.'

'Yes, please, get him out of my hair!' Saltzman snapped. 

Klaus followed Stefan, irritated at being disrupted from his fantasy but his irritation disappeared when Stefan led him into a liquor shop and handed him a bottle of bourbon. 'Lets toast Holland.'

-

Bastogne, 21st December 1944

'Oh hey Lieutenant Salvatore,' someone called. Klaus turned and watched his friend take an envelope from a mail runner. 

'It's from Elena, this is the first in weeks,' Stefan grinned as he looked at the small rectangle of paper in his hand. He turned it over carefully but he couldn't see a date stamp in the poor light. 

'Well jerk off over it in private,' Klaus complained as he turned back to the dark road. It was starting to snow, tiny white flakes drifting through the air and hitting him in the face. The empty faces of the men passing them by didn't do much for company morale, and Klaus could feel the weight of their situation nip at his heels as the cold December air was doing. They collected what supplies they could carry and Stefan tucked the letter away for later. 'What the fuck are we walking into mate?'

'Bastogne,' Stefan turned the word over in his mouth. 'Do you think this place is worth it?'

'All roads lead to Bastogne,' Klaus murmured. 'If we hold Bastogne, we protect Antwerp from the German tanks, or so I'm told.'

'You know I don't mind fighting, I don't mind being under siege or behind enemy lines. It's what we were trained to to, but fuck if I don't wish I had some winter gear,' Stefan said. The movement kept them warm, for now, but Klaus knew they would need to stop and rest, and fight. Fighting was tough enough without having the weather to contend with. 

'You and me both mate,' Klaus said as he tucked his hands in his pockets. One of Caroline's letters was there, and the paper warmed his nipping fingers. He ran his thumb along a crease that had been created somehow and thought of the little patch of skin underneath her ear where he liked to rest his nose as he dozed off to sleep. 

'From the hot haze of Normandy to the bitter mists of Bastogne,' Klaus sighed. 

'Fuck, you should write that down,' Stefan licked his teeth. 

'You're the writer, I'm the artist,' Klaus shivered as they plodded along the road. 

'So I'll write a book and you illustrate it,' Stefan shrugged. 

'That's not a half bad idea,' Klaus admitted. The trickle of retreating soldiers was waning away now, and it was just the 101st Airborne making their way into the thick woods of the Ardennes.

-

Klaus had never been so cold. He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and hurried from Saltzman's tent where the man was actually trying to shave to the foxholes they'd dug out for shelter. They'd been here three days and he hadn't seen his friend since they dug in. He found Stefan huddled in a hole in the ground shivering and staring at the German lines. 

'Tomorrow's Christmas Eve,' Klaus said by way of greeting as he landed in the hole next to Stefan.

'M-merry Christmas,' Stefan said. He was pale, they all were, and his hands were tucked into his pockets but he edged closer to Klaus for warmth. Klaus didn't have much to share.

'You've been quiet,' Klaus said. There was a brief bit of movement from the German lines, not enough to concern him, just a soldier darting from one place to another. He turned to look at Stefan and saw his jaw smooth. 'You shaved.'

'Army regulation,' Stefan said. 'Melted the snow to do it.'

'You're a better man than I am,' Klaus said. Stefan's lips looked blue. Klaus looked away, focused on the German lines. 'Do you think they're as cold as we are.'

'They have winter coats,' Stefan sniffed. 'I got a "dear John".'

'What?' Klaus turned incredulous eyes to Stefan but the other man didn't meet his gaze. 

'Elena, she dumped me. She's in love with someone else,' Stefan said. His voice was flat, emotionless. Klaus felt the urge to throttle someone, probably Elena and her new lover.

'Who?' Klaus asked as he tried to get closer to Stefan. They were shivering in time it seemed. 

'My brother,' Stefan licked his lips. 

Klaus swallowed and tried to sink into his clothes. 'If she can do that, then she's not worth your misery.'

'I shouldn't have left,' Stefan said. 'If I stayed then she wouldn't have fallen in love with someone else.'

'Is that what she said?' Klaus asked. 'In her letter.'

'She told me that her feelings for me had changed. She cares deeply, and she loves me, she's just no longer in love with me, and its not fair to either me or her for her to continue to pretend,' Stefan said. Klaus didn't doubt that Stefan had memorized the words by now. He knew how much his friend cared for his girl, he couldn't imagine how he would feel if Caroline did that to him.

'What is this, two of my four platoon leaders in one foxhole,' Saltzman snapped. 

'Did you know, about his girl, about Elena? You're friends with his brother after all,' Klaus asked him. 

Saltzman faltered and that was all the answer Klaus needed. 'It wasn't my business to tell,' Saltzman said.

'How long has it been going on?' Klaus asked. 

Saltzman made a noise, something akin to a growl. 'I got Jenna's letter about a month ago.'

Stefan rested his head on Klaus' shoulder. 'Just warming up my ears.' He said. Klaus had never felt so angry on someone else's behalf. He wanted to break all of them.

'You could have said something,' Klaus said with a curl of his lip.

'I didn't want to hurt Stefan, I thought it was best he didn't know for now,' Saltzman said. 'I'm sorry Stefan.'

'Don't be, your best friend got the girl,' Stefan shivered. Klaus rested the side of his head against Stefan's.

'I said I don't like two platoon leaders in the same foxhole,' Saltzman said again. 

'The German's will see you if you stand there too long, and if you don't move I'll shoot you myself,' Klaus said quietly. To his surprise Saltzman left. 

Klaus stayed in the foxhole and he fancied he was warm. 

'I'd like potatoes, and butter, hot melting butter,' Stefan said. 

'A good steak, fuck,' Klaus said wistfully thinking of the meat melting in his mouth. 'Eating it next to a roaring fire.'

'With some quality bourbon,' Stefan agreed. 

'And pie, apple pie,' Klaus felt his teeth ache with the want of anything good and hot. 'I'd walk over to those Germans and surrender if they had some of that hot apple strudel they love so much.'

'We both should, maybe they'll give us coats,' Stefan sniffed. 

The shelling started perhaps thirty minutes after Saltzman left and they ducked their heads into the foxholes in an attempt to hide their eyes. 

'Come to Chicago with me,' Klaus called out over the noise. 

'What will I do there?' Stefan asked.

'I have a bar, you can work in it,' Klaus said as a blast landed beside him. 

'When do you want me to start?' Stefan's voice sounded teasing. 

'Tomorrow?' Klaus asked. 

Among the blasts and the carnage they found themselves laughing, at what Klaus didn't really know. Perhaps it was the ridiculousness of their situation, perhaps it was the misery forcing the laughter but Klaus didn't miss the tears on his friends cheeks. He didn't say anything, but he didn't leave him for the rest of the day either.

-

Bastogne, 30th December 1944

'Be careful!' Stefan hollered as men ran under the window where the sniper lay in wait. 

The men ducked and Stefan took aim with his rifle. He had no idea where his snipers were, but he lay quiet, focused, and sucked in a breath. There was a slight breeze, and he adjusted for gradient. 

The bullet hit home true and he slid from the roof of the building. He'd just landed on his feet next to three of his men when the blast went off. 

White pain sliced into his side hip and thigh. Stefan cried out and fell to the ground. 'Not a good time to get hit sir,' Jones said. 

'No fucking kidding,' Stefan snarled though clenched teeth. He couldn't walk so they dragged him along the ground until they could get cover. A medic landed on him and then Klaus was there. 

'Shrapnel,' someone said and he could feel them poking around. 

'Just give me some god damned morphine,' Stefan said. 

'Don't got none,' the medic said. 

'Stop whining like a little bitch,' Klaus said but his eyes were flashing. He was worried. 'Don't you dare die on me.'

'Don't intend to,' Stefan said. 

'You've got a brother to punch in the mouth,' Klaus reminded him. 

Stefan snorted out a laugh and tried not to yell out as they lifted him onto a stretcher then placed him on the front of a jeep. 

'You got hit just in time,' Klaus called out. Stefan kept his eyes on his friend as the jeep moved away. He hoped it wasn't the last he saw of Klaus Mikaelson.


	2. Chapter 2

Belgium, January 1945

It was dark, and the morphine was clouding his mind, but Stefan knew what he was seeing. She moved through the hospital wards like an angel, familiar yet different. 

'Elena,' Stefan whispered as he half sat. The woman tilted her head and made her way towards him. She wasn't a nurse, she was wearing the uniform of an American solider. 

'Hi,' she whispered as she knelt next to him and examined the information chart above his head. 'Lieutenant Salvatore.'

'What are you doing here?' Stefan was mesmerized. Her hair was curly, her voice sounded huskier, and she swayed when she walked. 

'What did you call me sweetie?' She asked gently as she took his hand in hers. 

'Elena, you're the image of Elena,' Stefan said. 

She stroked her fingers over his hand and smiled at him, and with a start Stefan realized she tough he was delirious Perhaps he was, but he pointed to his pack under the bed. She pulled it forward a little and Stefan was able to reach into a pocket where a small bundle of letters were tied together. There was a photograph at the back and he pulled it out and showed it to her. 

The woman gasped as she looked down. 'Who is this?'

'Elena,' Stefan repeated as the woman examined the picture. 

'Is she your girl?' The woman whispered. She looked almost jealous. 

'No, she's just the girl who broke my heart.' Stefan laid back. He couldn't look away from her face. She was the image of Elena yet he knew she wasn't she was different, she was someone else entirely. There was an air about her, a confidence that drew him in. 'Tell me your name.'

'Its Katherine. Katherine Pierce.'

\- 

Belgium, January 1945

Katherine visited him every day, and with her she brought a folder full of photographs. Katherine was a wartime correspondent who focused on photography. 'I write articles too but I find it tedious.' She flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

Stefan leafed through the photographs. He liked the ruined buildings, the way Katherine captured them didn't show destruction but beauty. There was something about how she captured images of life among the rubble. There were people too, soldiers, families, children playing and women working, people being pushed to the limits of their capacity and beyond. People surviving. 

'Life goes on,' Stefan said sadly. 

'In an ideal world you'd like it to stop and cry for you?' Katherine asked. 

'No, no I wouldn't, I would hate that,' Stefan said as he shook his head. 

'I would love it, I love attention, or I used to,' Katherine said. 

'What changed?' Stefan licked his lips. 

'I found out I preferred to be on the other side of the camera,' Katherine admitted. 'I got more attention for being the female photographer than being the subject of the male's photographs.'

Stefan nodded and shifted to swing his legs over the side of the bed. 'That makes sense I suppose.' He stood up and Katherine helped him. They walked around the ward, then the hospital as they had done every day. 'What brought you to this place?'

'I don't know,' Katherine admitted. 'I'm trying to pull together an article on the wounded. I'm told the people at home aren't that interested in their injured warriors.'

'I think that people are afraid to admit what they're really interested in,' Stefan said as they headed back to the ward. 

'Do you still think about her, about your girl?' Katherine asked as she helped him back into bed. 

'Not as much as I used to,' Stefan admitted. He wasn't lying. Katherine captured his attention more now, Elena was already fading into memory. 

'Am I a good distraction, or do you just like my face because it reminds you of her?' Katherine tucked him in. 

'You're nothing like her,' Stefan promised. For some reason that seemed to make Katherine happy. 

'I'll be back tomorrow, maybe we'll go for a walk outside,' Katherine said. 

'I'll be waiting for you,' Stefan said. 

In the morning Stefan feared that Katherine wouldn't turn up, as he did every day, but he dressed himself and waited patiently. His fear was needless, Katherine was there as promised. 'You didn't think I'd let you down did you?' Katherine lifted an eyebrow.

Stefan leaned close and pecked her lips. 'No, I was just looking forward to your company,' Stefan admitted as Katherine laced her arm with his. He didn't miss the small smile Katherine carried around for the rest of the day. 

-

'War is ugly,' Katherine screwed her cute little nose up. 

'Yet you document it with your camera and your words,' Stefan said as he limped over the rubble in the street. 

'There's a beauty in ugly, I feel that it's important to preserve this,' Katherine said. 'We should record everything visually so that understand the devastation of battle.'

'War is hell,' Stefan swallowed. His leg ached but he was determined to push through the pain. He was desperate to get fit and return to his buddies. 

'You would know- hey,' Katherine caught him when he stumbled. 

'I could have crushed you,' Stefan said. 

'You're not that heavy and I'm not that weak, come on,' Katherine kept one hand on his chest and the other on his hip. Her face was inches from his and all he had to do to kiss her was close the small gap between them. 'Lets rest.'

The spell was broken but Katherine helped him to an abandoned house a few feet away. She settled him on an old worn sofa and handed him her water canteen. He took a sip. 'I don't - you're not her. When I look at you I don't see her. You share the same face but you're totally different, your personality, how you walk, your voice and mannerisms,' Stefan took another sip of water. 'Why are you here, why haven't you moved on?'

'I like you, you're funny and strong and there's something in you that I just, I don't know. I can't describe it, the first time I saw you I just, I had to talk to you, I had to get to know you,' Katherine slid closer. 'And I'm using you.'

'Oh,' Stefan said. 

'You're 101st Airborne, when you're ready I'm the one driving you back to the front in my jeep,' Katherine smirked. 

Stefan chuckled. 'So that's all you want from me,' he swallowed. 

Katherine licked her lips and leaned closer to him. Her hand cupped his cheek and her lips were cool when they finally brushed his. Stefan sighed against her as he opened up to her. 

Katherine edged closer and let her hand trail from his cheek, down his body to the bulge in his pants. Stefan arched into her hand but his leg screamed in pain. Stefan hissed and his head hit the back of the sofa in frustration. 

'That damn leg,' Katherine bit her lip. 'Stay here.' 

Katherine hurried out of the room and Stefan heard her rifling around upstairs. She was back soon with pillows and blankets in her arms. Stefan moved to help but she glared at him. 'Don't you dare!'

With a sigh he watched as she laid the sheets and pillows on the floor and then she was opening the wood stove. She gathered kindling and looked around. 'Is there no paper in this place?'

'Here,' Stefan reached into his inside pocket. The envelope was creased, the letter had been read and reread more times than Stefan cared to count. His "Dear John" letter. Katherine didn't ask questions, just took it and set it among the wood. Soon the fire was burning merrily and she turned her attention back to him.

She removed his boots and socks, then her own. Stefan watched her undress, and when she was completely naked she reached for him. 'This will be easier if you stand.'

Stefan did as she asked and watched as she unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. He reached for his jacket but she batted his hands away. 'Let me,' she rose on her toes to kiss his mouth sliding her tongue inside to tease his as she worked on his jacket, then his undershirt. 

When he was naked she helped him to lie back on the makeshift bed. 'I've got no GI issue,' Stefan swallowed as her fingers drifted over his knee. 

'Then don't come in me,' Katherine whispered. She sucked the head of his prick into her mouth. Stefan moaned, but it felt good, she felt good. Her hands drifted over his hips as she took more of him and then her fingers brushed the scar there. 

With curious eyes Katherine pulled off his cock and examined the scar on his hip. She looked at it for so long that Stefan thought she was going to change her mind. And then she kissed it, and the one that marred his waist. She kissed lower, over his thigh, marking each spot with her lips. When she sat back her eyes were dark with lust. 

'You are so beautiful,' she whispered. Her throat was husky, and Stefan wanted to pin her down but he couldn't, not yet, not when he was under her spell like this. 'May I take a picture?'

Stefan faltered. He was completely naked, in a strange place with freshly healed battle scars and this woman wanted to take a picture of him. 'I-' Stefan panted. 

'Just, just let me-' she adjusted the sheet around him and covered part of his unmarred hip and his cock, then she adjusted the dog tags so they were in the middle of his chest. 'Turn your head to the left, and close your eyes.'

Stefan did, pressing his face into the sheet below him. The first click had him flushing, and he felt more open and vulnerable than he ever had in his whole life, but each time she clicked his confidence grew. She was moving around him, looking for an angle, and when he couldn't take it anymore he turned his face to her and opened his eyes. 

'There we go,' Katherine whispered. 'Please, don't move.'

She took a few more and then Stefan surprised both of them by fisting the sheet that covered his cock and pulling it away until he was completely exposed to her. 'May I?'

'Please,' Stefan said. 

Stefan counted three clicks and then she was in his lap kissing him. Stefan wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her head back so he could nip the skin at her throat. Katherine was glorious and Stefan couldn't resist lifting her over his face. She cried out when his tongue circled her clit and sucked, but before he could draw an orgasm from her she pushed away and slithered down his body. 

'No,' Stefan snapped. He flipped them so she was on her back and kissed her hard. 

'Your leg,' Katherine reminded him. 

'Screw my leg,' he grunted as he reached for his cock. 

'I'd rather you screw me,' Katherine purred. 

Stefan nipped her lips and pushed into her. He ducked his head to catch a nipple in his mouth and Katherine groaned and wrapped her legs around him, urging him on. 

They fucked in the living room, on someone else's sheets in the middle of an abandoned house. Nothing had ever felt so right to Stefan. 

She grabbed his ass and bit at his neck and Stefan sucked marks onto her breasts. He used one arm to hold him above her and he diligently ignored the ache in his leg as he pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger. 

Katherine came with a loud scream and Stefan grunted as he followed her over the edge, releasing inside her. 

'I came inside you,' Stefan turned to kiss her cheek. 

'I don't care,' Katherine cupped his face and kissed him. 

Stefan rolled off her and lay behind her with his arms around her. He must have dozed off because he woke face down with a pillow below his cheek. Katherine's head was in the middle of his back and her fingers were curling over the scars left by the shrapnel on his buttock. 

'Hey,' he said. 

'Can I take more pictures of you like this?' Katherine kissed his shoulder and moved to meet his eyes. 

'Yeah,' Stefan said. Katherine stood and arranged the sheet how she wanted. There was clicking and then she moved the sheet to bare his body completely. 

'Are you comfortable?' She asked. 

'I've never been more comfortable in my life,' he admitted. Katherine took a few more pictures before she lay down and pulled his arm over her. Stefan drew her close and kissed her softly as his fingertips danced over her flawless skin. 

-

Stefan got himself discharged when he could make it around the town without sitting down for a rest. Katherine was waiting for him outside with the military issue jeep she'd been supplied with for her photography.

He had just dropped his kit bag inside when a familiar face was lifted from the troop truck on a stretcher. 

'Hey Ric,' Stefan said when he recognized Saltzman. 'You got hit.'

'Lost my leg,' Ric looked pale. Stefan reached out and shook his friends hand. 

'I'm sorry to hear that man,' Stefan said. 

'I'm alive,' Ric said with a groan. 'I'm going home.'

'Who's in charge?' Stefan asked as he pushed his hands into his pockets. 

'Klaus. Who else,' Ric said with a snort. 

Stefan chuckled. 'He'll do a good job,' Stefan said. 

'I would have recommended you if you were there,' Ric admitted. 

Stefan drew his hands from his pockets. 'Klaus will do Able proud.'

Katherine moved behind him and Ric gasped. 'Elena?'

Katherine rolled her eyes. 'Nope. The names Katherine,' Katherine said. 

'Katherine here is a war correspondent,' Stefan explained. 

'You're playing with fire Stefan, she's not Elena,' Ric warned when Katherine turned back to the jeep. 

'I know, okay, she's Katherine. I can tell the difference,' Stefan said. 

'Can you?' Ric asked. 

'I know my own mind,' Stefan said. He could feel his teeth on edge, it was time to go before he said something rude to someone he respected. 'You take care Ric, love to Jenna when you get home.'

'Just Jenna?' Ric said. 

Stefan nodded. 'Just Jenna,' he said as he got into Katherine's jeep. 

-

'Seriously!' Caroline said. 

Stefan turned around just in time to catch her in his arms. 'Hey Care,' he said as he hugged his friend. They had stopped off at division to deliver some paperwork and rest for a night before they traveled to the front. Caroline was an unexpected surprise. 

'Is Nik...'

'I'm sorry, he's back at the front. I got injured so I'm recovering,' Stefan said. 

'Injured?' Caroline looked down as if his injuries would hurtle out at her. 

'Shrapnel in my side, hip, legs,' Stefan shrugged. 

'Don't forget ass,' Katherine said as she slid her hand across his left buttock.

'Oh my god Elena?' Caroline frowned. 

'No, its Katherine,' Katherine sighed with a roll of her eyes. 

'So it turns out that Elena and Katherine were adopted in Virginia before she moved to New York,' Stefan explained gently. 

'Oh, and you're together?' Caroline said as she looked between them. Stefan shrugged and nodded.

'I take it you heard about Elena and Damon,' Stefan said after an awkward silence.

'Oh boy did I ever! Bonnie wrote me and Klaus wrote me then she wrote me! I gave her a good piece of my mind!' Caroline snapped. 

Katherine wandered off with her camera and Caroline watched her go. 

'Is this wise?' She whispered. 

'She's not Elena, she's completely different, her personality, her movements, her confidence,' Stefan shrugged. 'There's something about her Caroline, and I can't put my finger on it, its like I've been waiting for her.'

Caroline folded her arms and rolled her eyes and Stefan knew this discussion wasn't over, not by a long shot but here was not the place to have it.

'How is Nik?' Caroline asked when Stefan said no more about Katherine.

'He's good, last I heard. I'm heading back tomorrow to see him, if you want to give me a message,' Stefan said. 

'I'll write him,' Caroline said decisively. 

'I'll deliver,' Stefan said. 

Katherine padded back with a bottle in her hand. 'Polish vodka,' she suggested. 

'Where did you get that?' Caroline asked. 

'There were a few soldiers carrying bottles of booze so I asked for it, I thought we could get to know each other,' Katherine smirked and Stefan's tummy flipped. 

'I'm up for that,' Caroline said. Stefan couldn't help but wonder if he was about to make a mistake. 

-

Belgium, February 1945

Mortar shells crashed in the distance, and occasionally one hit closer to the large derelict house that Klaus called home. It didn't phase him, not any more. Eight months had hardened him to the sounds of battle. 

He was pouring over a map of the section of town they were covering. His company was below half strength, third platoon was down to five weary men. There used to be forty but injury and death had taken their toll.

'Aren't you a sight for sore eyes,' Stefan said. 

Klaus turned and embraced his friend. 'You little son of a bitch. How's the ass?'

'Scarred,' Stefan admitted with a grin. 

Klaus laughed. 'You aren't due back for weeks.'

'What can I say,' Stefan moved around the room. He still had a slight limp Klaus noted. 'I missed your ugly face.'

'Well I did miss you, you left me with a company of idiots!' Klaus snarled. 

'What happened?' Stefan asked. 

'We lost Berger, Greer, Thompson, Magee. Rollins is injured and in hospital,' Klaus shrugged. 

'As is Saltzman, congratulations on getting the company,' Stefan sat on the edge of the desk. 'I brought you a present.'

'A woman?' Klaus asked as a tiny brunette wearing the uniform of a US soldier stepped into his office. There was a camera over her shoulder, but she looked vaguely familiar. 

'This is Katherine Pierce, she's a war photographer,' Stefan said. 

'You must be Captain Mikaelson,' she reached a hand out. Klaus shook it as he tried to place her face. 'It's refreshing to meet one of Stefan's friends that hasn't called me Elena.'

Klaus raised his eyebrows. Her hair was curlier, but she looked exactly like the photograph of Stefan's girl that he'd seen countless times. 'I don't know her personally,' Klaus admitted. 

'We're twins, adopted, long story,' Katherine made a face. 'Actually you got the facts right there.'

Klaus liked her immediately, and so did Stefan, if the lingering look he gave her was any indication. 'So what brings you out here?' Klaus asked. 

'A few things, Stefan needed a lift and I decided to join him,' she explained. 

'And you take pictures?' Klaus asked. 

'Basically,' Katherine said. 'It's a little more complicated than that,' she shrugged and ran her fingers over his desk. 

'That's not your present,' Stefan said as he plonked a half empty bottle of booze on the desk. 

'You decided to drink half of it?' Klaus asked. 

'Oh no, that was Caroline's idea,' Stefan said. 

'You saw my wife,' Klaus took a step closer to his friend. 

'I have this,' Stefan handed Klaus an envelope. 'And a message. "Don't do anything stupid you hear me mister. This god damned war is almost over and I want my husband back safe and sound in my arms",' Stefan said in a high pitched imitation of Caroline. 

'That wasn't bad,' Katherine leaned close to Stefan. 

'She looks fantastic by the way,' Stefan said. 

Klaus nodded. He'd only known his wife a short while but he missed her terribly, more than he missed his family. He thought about Caroline every day, often imagining her pretty face in his mind. He couldn't wait to start a proper life with his beautiful wife. 

'I bet,' Klaus said wistfully. 

'Well I'll leave you boys to it, you have a war to run after all,' Katherine said. She stepped close to Stefan and brushed her lips against his. Stefan placed a hand at the small of Katherine's back and pulled her closer so he could prolong the kiss. 

'You be good, keep out of trouble,' he said when they pulled apart. 

'You know me,' Katherine shrugged as she sashayed her way out. 

Stefan gave Klaus a tight smile and raised his eyebrows. 

'You know-'

'Look Nik, I've already heard this from Ric, and then Caroline, extensively, but she's not Elena. I know that, she's a different woman altogether, she's fierce, and I like her. A lot,' Stefan shrugged. 

'I was going to say I'm happy you're getting laid but try not to flaunt it in my face,' Klaus said. 'I don't care who you're shagging as long as you're happy.'

'I'm happy,' Stefan said. 

'Good. Will she be okay alone?' Klaus said. 

'She can take care of herself, but I asked Burns and Guillermo to keep an eye on her,' Stefan said. 'Now fill me in on what's happening here.'

'Well, we're covering this god damned river and there's sporadic mortar shelling,' Klaus tapped the map. They spent the next hour discussing their situation and what was about to happen next. 

Klaus couldn't help but wonder though, as they took their first mouthful's of vodka later, what the future held for them now.

-

Katherine hesitated a brief moment before rapping her knuckles against the door. 

'Come in,' a voice called. 

Katherine was relieved to see Klaus sitting alone at his desk with a pile of papers in front of him. 'Do you have a few minutes Captain?'

'Is Stefan okay?' Klaus leaned forward. 

'I haven't seen him since I left here, it's you I want to talk to Captain,' Katherine took the seat opposite him. 

'Call me Klaus. What do you want to see me about?' Klaus rested his arm on the desk. He looked tired, like sleep was a luxury to him. The place they were was under siege, she guessed, so the constant crack of bombs falling would take their toll on anyone. 

'Last night, as you know, I spent a few hours with your wife, she's a sweet woman and she asked me to give you this,' Katherine slid a brown envelope across the desk to him. 

Klaus eyed it with suspicion. 'She and Stefan are old friends and go way back, why didn't she give this to him?' 

'I gather that Stefan and you would die for each other but I'm not sure you or Caroline would appreciate him looking at what's in there,' Katherine explained. 

Realization dawned on him and his eyes flicked between Katherine and the envelope. 'I found an abandoned dark room in the town, it was in good condition,' Katherine explained with a shrug. 'Goodnight.'

'Wait,' Klaus said. 'You've met my wife, and she's probably said this already, but two months ago I spent a little over a week watching Stefan to make sure he didn't put a bullet in his mouth.'

'You've both bonded,' Katherine agreed. She knew where this was going. 'The first time I laid eyes on him, I don't know, even lying in a hospital bed injured there was a strength about him, I was drawn to him. I felt safe in a war zone for the first time in months, and I admit at first it was fascination, but for me it's more now. I can't answer for him.'

Klaus nodded. 'He's getting over a broken heart, give him time. His billet is directly across the street, first door on the right at the top of the stairs. He and I are sharing because I can't sleep in this room. I'll give you an hours privacy.'

Katherine examined the man in front of her, his pale skin and scruffy chin. There was a shadow in his eyes, the same shadow she'd seen in Stefan and countless other men. The same shadow he'd likely carry with him for the rest of his life. 

'I'll visit him, but nothing that will keep you out of your billet will happen,' Katherine said. 

Klaus nodded and she left him to it.

-

Klaus waited until Katherine was gone before he pulled out the photographs. There were six, one of his wife smiling in her uniform, then without her cap and showing her thigh off. The third one had her jacket off and a few buttons undone on her blouse. She was blowing him a kiss. The fourth one she had lost her skirt and the fifth one had her in her army regulation underwear. 

The last one was Caroline covered by a sheet. She was sitting up and he could see her bare feet, but she was resting a cheek on her knee, waiting for him to come to bed. 

Klaus smiled; he knew the purpose of the pictures and he would enjoy taking himself in hand and thinking about his beautiful wife, but right now all he wanted to do was lie next to her and ask her how her day was, tell her about his. 

He sighed and tucked the photographs away. The walk was short and he found Katherine lying next to Stefan on the other bed in the room. They were both fully clothed and fast asleep, although Stefan's arm rested on Katherine. 

Klaus tucked the photographs into the safety of his kit bag and lay down. He closed his eyes and listened to the breathing in the room, and he pretended it was Caroline. He fell asleep with her bright smile filling his mind.

-

Germany, April 1945

'What a place this is,' Klaus said as Stefan joined him next to the low wall that overlooked the lake. The mountains rose high above them, and the brilliant blue sky was peaceful and calm. 

'Its beautiful,' Stefan agreed as he slipped his hands into his pockets. 

'He loved it here you know, Hitler, it was his favorite place. Even a monster sees beauty Stefan,' Klaus said. 

'You're pensive,' Stefan said.

Klaus smiled. It was April, and bar a shallow wound on the arm, he'd survived. Stefan had gotten torn up a little, but in a twisted way Klaus was glad he did. The damage to his body helped repair the broken heart he'd been left with. Was that only four months ago? Those woods felt like a lifetime ago, and Klaus had changed, not just since then, but since he'd been in England. Since he last saw his wife in mid August. 'Caroline would love it here.'

'I know,' Stefan said. 'She told me.'

'I know your friendship with my wife goes back a long time but I find it hard to believe that one day she said to you that she would love to see the Bavarian Alps,' Klaus said.

Stefan chuckled deep in his chest. 'You have a point there, she never once said she would love to see the Bavarian Alps but she did tell me she loved it here, you know, on the walk over here to find you.'

Klaus turned to look at Stefan but he was looking behind them. Klaus shifted and spied his wife. 

Caroline looked glorious in her neat uniform and hair tidy under her cap. Her smile was wide and her eyes sparkled. He couldn't help but run to her, and she met him halfway. 

'Oh I missed you!' She cried as she threw herself into his arms. Klaus held her tight and buried his face in her neck. She smelled good, warm, and perfect. Klaus never wanted to let go. 

'I missed you more,' he admitted. She didn't argue, but she did pull back and press kisses to his mouth. 'You look so beautiful.'

'More beautiful than the scenery you were admiring before?' Caroline whispered. 

'It doesn't even compare my love,' Klaus cupped her cheek. Caroline pressed her forehead against his and blinked up at him. 

'Its almost over,' she whispered. 

Klaus' chest tightened and he nodded. 'Can you stay a while?'

'I'm stationed here with Colonel Jackson,' Caroline admitted. 'Until further notice.'

'May I have a few hours of your time?' Klaus smiled. 

'You may, and he said to tell you that Stefan will cover this afternoons briefing and he'll see us both in the morning,' Caroline said. 

Klaus looked over his shoulder at his friend. 'It's about time you did something.'

'Go to hell,' Stefan said fondly as he walked past. 

\- 

Germany, April 1945

'I was never more than a hundred miles from you, of course I couldn't write and tell you that, but I always knew what was going on with Able and I followed their progress and,' Caroline looked down and Klaus squeezed her hand. 'And I always checked the dead. I felt guilty every time I felt relief that your name wasn't there.'

'Oh sweetheart,' Klaus kissed her. They were in his billet on a narrow bed. The sun was still high in the sky but they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

'And then,' Caroline sat up and swung her leg across his hips so she was straddling him. Klaus tucked a hand behind his head so he had a better view of her. 'Then, I got a letter from my Mom who tells me that Matt Donovan was missing in action. Matt was my first boyfriend so I was a little upset, so I got this idea that maybe I could do a little research and try and figure out what happened to him. Low and behold, Matt's not MIA, he just lost his tags and they found them someplace. Matt Donovan was admitted to field hospital three days after Stefan was released and I gave him a piece of my mind.'

'I'm sure you did my love,' Klaus grinned. 

'And I got this idea. Maybe I could be reuniting families. So during my free time I helped write letters for locals and even sent them off, so I was doing that, pretty much from the time I arrived in France,' Caroline said. 'So that was my war, paperwork.'

'Do you know that you saved my life,' Klaus said. 

'What, don't be silly,' Caroline said. 

'You did. When I was down, or miserable, I would think of you. I was miserable a lot,' he said. 'So you did more than paperwork.'

Caroline fell forward and kissed him. He rolled them so she was underneath him and he ran his nose down the side of her neck. 'When we get home we're going to make lots of babies.'

'We'll fill the house,' Klaus agreed softly. 

Caroline giggled and cupped the back of his neck. 'Or we'll have fun trying.'

'So much fun,' he kissed her, and she was soft beneath him. Her hand reached between them and stroked him to hardness and then he was sliding into her wet pussy. 

'Oh, oh yes,' Caroline breathed as Klaus kissed her breasts. She arched beneath him and he buried his face in her neck, hiding, taking comfort. 'Oh Nik, I love you,' she cried as she came. He followed a few moments after. 

They lay for a long time, Klaus pillowed on her breasts, her legs hooked around his. 'There's a dance tomorrow night,' Klaus said against her skin. 'Will you be my date.'

'I thought you would never ask.'

-

Germany, April 1945

'Its been a long time since we've worn our parade uniforms,' Stefan said as he straightened his jacket. 

'You suit it Captain Salvatore,' Klaus said. 

'As do you, Captain Mikaelson,' Stefan grinned. 'I think this is the first time we've been the same rank since France.

'Ah Normandy,' Klaus said with bitter fondness. 

'Who'd have thought we'd survive that,' Stefan agreed. 'Are you picking Caroline up.'

'No, she's meeting me there, apparently my wife doesn't need picked up, she's quite capable of making her own way to the dance,' Klaus complained. 

Stefan threw his head back and laughed. 'She'll keep you on your toes,' Stefan agreed. 

They took the short walk to where the Army had arranged the dance. Most were there in uniform but there were a few girls in dresses. They were probably locals, Klaus realized, invited along in an attempt to improve relations. 

'She's late,' he complained as he looked at his wrist watch. 

Stefan made a face and looked around them, but then he was slapping Klaus on the chest. 'Look.'

Klaus looked up and spotted a pretty blond girl in a blue dress. Her hair curled over her shoulders and the dress was the same shade as her eyes. It was his wife. 'Caroline,' he said with a grin. 'You look ravenous!'

'Do you like it?' She twirled and Klaus smiled, but he made a note to keep her close least she get mistaken for a local. There was another girl with her in red and it took a moment for Klaus to recognize it as Katherine. 

'Hey Soldier,' she greeted Stefan and he tried not to watch her kiss his buddy but he was pleased that Stefan had someone that made him smile. 

'Lets get inside before all the tables go,' Caroline said. 

'Don't worry love, you can sit on my lap if you can't find a seat,' Klaus teased. 

'Ass,' she said fondly but she took his hand and led him inside. 

There was food and music, but hardly anyone was dancing. Caroline seemed unphased by this as she pulled Klaus onto the dance floor. 

'We're practically alone,' he told her as he twisted her around. 

'Good, more space for us then,' she said, but soon the floor filled up. 

Stefan and Katherine were waiting with drinks by the time Caroline allowed Klaus to sit down. 'Oh I need this,' Caroline said as she lifted the beer from Klaus and took a long gulp. 

Klaus laughed and kissed her on the cheek when she set it down. 'So tell us all of your adventures Katherine.'

'The last few months have been a bit dark,' Katherine admitted as she sipped her gin. 'I've been to three camps.'

'Oh, sorry I killed the mood,' Caroline bit her lip.

'No, you didn't, I did, I could have lied,' Katherine said as she leaned into Stefan.

There was silence, each lost in their own minds.

'How long are you here for?' Stefan asked her. 

Katherine shrugged. 'As long as I want to be,' she admitted. 'I'm trying to capture the end of the war, and I know I should probably be in Berlin, but it was here that he used to come, so it's here I decided I wanted to be.'

'Have you found billets?' Klaus asked. 

'I'm bunking with Caroline,' Katherine said. 

'You should come stay with us, Caroline and I have applied to share billets until one of us gets shipped off again,' Klaus said as he slid his arm around his wife. 

'We have?' Caroline turned that frown on him that made him wonder if he'd made a mistake. 

'We have,' he said quietly. 

Caroline smiled and relief washed over him. The last thing he wanted was an angry Caroline on his hands. 

'We is together, as in you and I, you is singular, as in you. It's a good thing I approve of the use of we this time,' Caroline said. 

'I'll make it up to you,' Klaus said. 

'You better, because we're dancing again,' Caroline pulled him to his feet. Klaus rolled his eyes at Stefan as he followed his wife onto the dance floor. 

-

Germany, 30th April 1945

Katherine was rocking in Stefan's lap with the blanket around her hips when there was a knock on the door. Whomever it was didn't wait, just barged on in. Katherine squealed and pulled the sheet around her chest as Stefan curled an arm around her. 

'Fuck sake personal boundaries Klaus!' Stefan cried. 

'Hitler's dead,' Klaus said breathlessly. 

'He is?' Stefan half turned before he remembered Katherine was on top of him. 

'The little bastard shot himself,' Klaus smirked. 

'That's the second best news I've heard all day, not get out of here before I shoot you,' Stefan said pointedly. 

Klaus mock saluted him and retreated. As soon as the door closed Katherine giggled and collapsed on top of Stefan. 'I can't believe him.'

'I can,' Stefan said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Katherine kissed him again and they picked up where Klaus interrupted them.

'Wait, what was the best news?' Katherine asked as she dropped the sheet and pressed her chest into Stefan's face.

'When you told me you wanted to suck my cock,' Stefan smirked. 

'Mm mm, it was delicious,' Katherine grinned.

'You're impossible,' Stefan pulled her close for a kiss.

Later Stefan found the company crowded around a makeshift bar in the common area. Katherine slid onto a barstool and being the only woman in the room, got most of the men's attention. She didn't seem to mind, and in turn everyone posed for a picture anytime she asked them too. 

Klaus was late, entering with Caroline and a few of the other secretaries. Caroline made a beeline for Katherine and the gin. 'We accepted the surrender of almost three hundred thousand German soldiers a few hours ago,' Klaus said. 

'That's one hell of a number,' Stefan said. 

'They're still on the eastern front, but fighting is slowing down. The war is coming to an end old friend,' Klaus slapped Stefan on the back. 

'You know what that means though,' Stefan looked across at where Caroline and Katherine were giggling together. 'We're lucky, we're damn lucky that we got a few days with our women, most men haven't seen theirs in years.'

'I know,' Klaus said. 'And there'll be more jumps.'

'Tokyo?' Stefan asked. 

'I expect so,' Klaus said. 

'If not Tokyo it'll be someplace in the Pacific,' Stefan shrugged. 

'I'm sorry about earlier,' Klaus said. 

'No your not,' Stefan nudged him remembering the shit eating grin his friend had gave him before he closed the door and left Stefan and Katherine in private.

'No I'm not,' Klaus agreed. 'Lets go spend a few hours with them, we don't know when we might be split up again.'

-

Germany, 6th May 1945

Stefan was drunk, and so was Klaus. They were leaning against each other in the sunshine with a bottle each in their hands. Most of the officers were, so when Colonel Jackson stopped in front of them Klaus squinted up at him. Caroline was behind the Colonel with a blank mask over her face and Klaus wondered what he'd done now. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, and she gave him a cheeky smile and then looked away. Klaus turned his grin up to the imposing figure of Colonel Jackson again.

Perhaps Caroline was pregnant, and Jackson was here to yell at him. Klaus wouldn't mind being yelled at for getting his wife pregnant. He could see Katherine too, with her camera, and now he was really wondering what the fuck was going on. 

'Is that any way to speak to me?' Jackson said but he was smiling. Klaus realized he'd spoken out loud. He must be drunker than he thought. Behind him Stefan was giggling. Klaus made a mental note to slap him.

'My apologies sir, toasting Hitler with his own bourbon sir,' Klaus raised the bottle but Stefan was handing Jackson an unopened one. With a grin he realized that was why he kept Stefan around, Stefan diffused Klaus' cock ups. 

'I forgive you, but I've got some news,' Jackson said. 

Klaus concentrated on focusing on the man, but Jackson was swaying from side to side. Couldn't he stand still for one bloody minute. He wondered if he'd just said that aloud too.

'The German army surrendered. The war in Europe is over.'

Klaus could hear the clicking of Katherine's camera, could feel the heat of his best friend behind him. Caroline was grinning at him and then, he didn't know how it happened, but he was on his feet looking around him and Stefan had his arms around him slapping him on the back. 

Somehow Caroline found her way into his arms and Stefan was leaning heavily on Katherine and they were there, the four of them, cuddling and hugging and dreaming of their future.

-

Mystic Falls, October 1945

Stefan looked at his watch and turned to Klaus. 'We'll be another half hour,' he sniffed. 

'I can't believed you talked me into this,' Klaus complained. 'We should have went straight to Chicago.'

'Your wife is in Mystic Falls,' Stefan said. 'And my family. I need to at least see my parents before I settle down almost a thousand miles away from them.'

'What about Katherine?' Klaus asked. 

Stefan shrugged. 'She was supposed to meet us in New York but we got delayed and she missed us. We'll find each other.'

Klaus nodded. He hopped Katherine wasn't dumping Stefan now that she had her photographs taken and the war was over. Klaus knew things looked different already. They fell silent, both lost in their own thoughts. 

When the train pulled into the station people were milling around together busy and bustling among each other. It took a few minutes before someone was throwing themselves against Klaus. Stefan stood next to them and smiled as Caroline hugged him tight. 

'You're home,' she whispered. 

'You look so different,' Klaus said examining her civilian clothing. She wore a smart two piece suit and her hair was in a messy roll.

'You don't,' she said as she admired his uniform. 'You look so handsome. Stefan,' she reached for his friend and hugged him tight. 

'Hey,' he said. 

'Turn around,' she whispered. 

Stefan turned and looked behind him. 'Katherine,' he said. 

'Hi you,' she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him. 

'Are you-' Stefan stepped back and looked down. 'Are you pregnant?'

Katherine bit her lip and looked up from beneath her lashes. 'Don't be mad.'

'I'm not, I'm delighted,' Stefan kissed her and Katherine threw her arms around him. He felt her sigh in relief as be buried his face in her neck.

'I've been staying with Caroline, waiting for you,' Katherine said. There was something, Stefan, could tell, and it wasn't like Katherine to hold back. 

'What is it?' Stefan curled his hand around her neck and brushed her earlobe with his thumb. Katherine pressed her face into his hand. 

'I'm just happy we're both here,' she whispered. 

Stefan left his kit bag with Caroline, and taking Katherine by the hand he headed home to see his parents. 

They weren't particularly close, but he had missed them. Growing up it had always been Damon. Stefan idolized his brother, and when Damon decided to join up Stefan blindly followed him. He wasn't sure what happened, but Damon ended up missing his appointment. He never did join the war effort. Stefan wondered if it was just a way of getting rid of him so Damon could chase Elena, but he didn't think so. Damon wasn't like that, falling for Elena was an accident, Stefan was sure of that.

'Stefan,' his mother pulled him into a hug when she seen him.

'Mother, this is Katherine,' Stefan said. 

He could see the long look his mother gave Katherine, and he knew what she was thinking. He was far beyond caring what others thought of his relationship with Katherine. He loved her, and they were happy. That was all that mattered to him. 

'Is this some sophisticated way of punishing yourself?' Lilly asked. 

'No, you can believe what you want but Elena is in the past. Katherine is a different woman and I love her for it,' Stefan said. 

'And you're in the family way I see,' Lilly noted. 'No ring.'

'We haven't gotten around to that detail yet,' Stefan admitted. 

'Your father won't be happy,' Lilly said. 

'My father wasn't in war torn Germany,' Stefan pointed out.

Lilly gave him a funny look as they sat in the parlor for tea. 

'Will you be staying with us long?' Lilly asked. 

'We decided to move to Chicago,' Stefan explained. 

'Chicago?' Lilly asked softly. 

'I've been offered a job there, and Katherine's keen to visit,' Stefan said. 

'I'm a photographer, I have a lot of images I took over the past six years that I want to display, and I have a friend who has a gallery there,' Katherine said. 

Stefan watched his mothers face pinch. 'I think I've seen some of your work.'

Stefan watched as his mother rose. Katherine must have taken hundreds of pictures, he wondered which ones his mother had found. He looked at Katherine and she shrugged as Lilly sat down.

She handed him the magazine and he examined the photographs. The article was entitled "The Humble Soldier". 

Stefan remembered this article, and each photograph that went with it. Katherine had asked his permission, he'd even proof read it before she sent it off, and he had approved the pictures. She had warned him though that sometime the magazines manipulated them. The first one was his profile in the early morning light after he'd escaped hospital, and the next was one where he stood discussing something with his platoon. There was one of him talking with Klaus, and then he turned the page. The picture was of half of his body, the scarred half, from the afternoon they'd made love. He remembered feeling vulnerable but the image was anything but. He looked powerful, strong even despite the pain in his leg that day. The last one was from the day the German army surrendered when he was drunk with Klaus. They were leaning against each other, both smiling at something, happy after what felt like a lifetime of pain.

'They came out well,' he said to Katherine. She was afraid he was going to be upset, he realized Her bottom lip was between her teeth and her eyes darted from him to the article in his hands.

'So you just stood around and posed for photographs all day?' Lilly asked. 'That picture of the wounds is disgusting, I was the subject of far too much gossip. Did you stop to think how that would affect me?'

'Thank you, mother, for your warm welcome home. It's time Katherine and I went, we anywhere else to be right now,' Stefan stood. 

'Oh stop being dramatic Stefan. Parading your injuries like that-'

'What, show that I was actually injured. I was, I could have died. I have scars, and you can see all but one of them here in this photograph,' Stefan explained. He was hurt, his mother had written to him once a month, she never addressed his questions or asked much after him. He knew all of her luncheon meetings and details of the founding families, and their lives, but the letters were cold and impersonal, just like Lilly had been since he began to grow into a man.

'You've changed,' Lilly said. 

'War does that, it makes good men bad and bad men good, it shows us what's important. I watched friends die, mother, I killed people, and I hurt people and I got hurt myself. What did I get for my trouble, a broken heart and a damaged body and yes, I got a girl I'm not even engaged to pregnant, but I fell in love with her, and every night I fell asleep over there I was thankful to be alive. I have changed, I know what's important in life, I know what I want, and I know where I'm going,' Stefan took a breath. 'The boy that left died. The man before you is your son now.'

There was a sad look in his mothers eyes, and Stefan wanted to hug her, but he didn't, he wrapped an arm around Katherine instead. 

'Caroline has organized a bit of a going away party at the Grill, you'll come won't you,' Katherine said. 

Stefan was surprised that it was Katherine offering the olive branch but he masked it behind a bland smile.

'I will,' Lilly nodded. 

'I want to pack up a few things to move,' Stefan said. 

'May I help you?' Lilly asked.

'I'd like that,' Stefan said. 

As they walked up the stairs he only gave a passing glance to his brothers wedding photograph displayed for all the world to see.

-

'My mother loves him,' Caroline gushed, 'but he does have his charm on.'

'I'm glad,' Stefan said as he leaned back against the bar. 'I can't believe you organized this.'

'I just wanted to say goodbye to some of my friends,' Caroline admitted. 

'Or show off your handsome husband?' Stefan licked his lips. Katherine slipped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. 'Are you tired.'

'No, just don't want to ever let you go,' Katherine whispered.

'I found some silk by the way,' Caroline nudged Katherine. 'I made sure to pack it up for Chicago.'

'What's this for?' Stefan frowned. 

'Your wedding,' Caroline said slowly. 

'You know I haven't actually proposed to Katherine,' Stefan said as he took a sip of his drink. He was relieved to see Klaus coming, apparently he had said something wrong, if the looks on their faces were anything to go by.

'You need to get your finger out then, or hers,' Caroline said sweetly.

'I can't propose when I don't have the right ring. I'm sure we'll find one in Chicago,' Stefan murmured into her hair. 

'I feel so spoiled,' Katherine tipped her head back and they shared a kiss. 

The door opened and Caroline sighed. 'Oh no,' she murmured. Stefan glanced up and saw his brother and Elena walk in. Elena was staring at them and he nodded before turning to the bar and nodding to the bartender. 

'Aren't you going to sock him in the mouth then?' Klaus asked as he leaned on the bar beside Stefan. Stefan kept his arm tight around Katherine and smiled when he felt her slip her hand down his back. She was in a possessive mood tonight. 

'Nah,' he said as he took a mouthful of bourbon. 'If I hit him then it might imply that I care. I don't, not anymore,' Stefan admitted. 

'You're allowed to care, Stefan, you're allowed to be hurt,' Katherine said. 

'I know, but I'm over it, I've got a girl that I love, a baby on the way, and a future all mapped out,' Stefan said. 

A moment later Damon leaned on the bar next to Katherine. 'So its true.'

'That I'm alive. Disappointed?' Stefan asked. 'Have you met Katherine?'

Damon made a complicated face and shook his head. 'Its nice to meet you.'

'You too,' Katherine said tightly as she pressed herself closer to Stefan's side. 

'This is Klaus,' Stefan pointed to his friend with a half full glass. Damon nodded at him too.

'I'm glad you're home,' Damon said. 'I'm glad that you made it.'

Stefan nodded. 'I am too,' Stefan said. 

'So a baby huh?' Damon motioned towards Katherine. 

'Due in February, all being well,' Katherine rubbed her hand over the neat little bump she had and Stefan looked on proudly. 

'We just stopped in to see Caroline, we'll be on our way,' Damon said. 

'Take care, be sure to send me a Christmas card,' Stefan said. 

-

'I have to ask,' the voice was familiar yet different. 

'Ask what?' Katherine turned to the woman Stefan used to love, probably still did if she was honest with herself. 

'How?' Elena waved a hand between them. 

'Well I don't know about you but I grew up in care homes,' Katherine shrugged. 'I was born in Virginia on June 22nd and I was passed from home to home. When I was sixteen the uncle of the woman I was living with took a liking to me and took me to New York.'

'Oh,' Elena blinked. 

'You didn't know you were adopted?' Katherine said. She could hear someone approach them and saw Stefan from the corner of her eye. 

'I didn't,' Elena frowned. 'I'm sorry that you didn't find someplace to settle.'

'I'm not,' Katherine shrugged. 'If I hadn't lived the life I did I wouldn't have met Stefan, I wouldn't be here,' Katherine curled her hand over her abdomen where her baby grew. Elena's eyes flicked down then up at Stefan who was behind Katherine now. 

'I should-' Elena stepped away from them. Katherine watched her go and her heart sank a little. 

She would have loved nothing more than a sister, but now wasn't the right time. She leaned into Stefan instead and gazed up at him. He would need to know that she had been trying to get herself pregnant, that she was terrified of him leaving her too. He would be angry, he may even leave her still but Katherine realized she couldn't deceive him like that. It was wrong and he might grow to hate her. 

'Are you okay?' She asked him. 

Stefan just kissed her hair and led her to where Caroline and Klaus were dancing, and pulled her into his arms. 

'I thought you didn't like dancing,' she said as they fell into a slow rhythm. 

'I hate it, but I love you, and I want everyone to know that,' he smiled as he pressed a kiss to her lips. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Elena watching them dance. 

-

'I got the pictures you had Katherine take of you,' Klaus said into Caroline's ear. They were under her pink floral duvet in her old room. This was the last time she'd wake up here, in this room. She was just a visitor to her old life now. It felt strange for Klaus to be in her old bedroom with her, strange but perfect. 

'You did,' Caroline blushed. Those pictures had been intimate, and knowing that Klaus had admired them set her core on fire. They weren't overly risqué, just Caroline half stripped from her uniform and at one point showing off her stockings and bloomers, and of course the last one with just the sheet, even if he had her underwear on. She had giggled so much with Katherine that night, the first night they met when Stefan had been discharged from hospital. 

'What did you do when you saw them?' Caroline asked. Klaus rolled her so she was on top of him. 

'I imagined doing this,' he brushed his thumb over her nipple, then pulled her close so he could suck it into his mouth. Caroline sighed and his hand slid around her ass to grip her tight and pull her close to him. She was already wet, and she reached between them to slide her hand along his cock. She was no longer worried about the consequences of having sex with Klaus, she wanted nature to take its course for them, she wanted her future. 

'I like that,' Caroline told him as she jerked his cock. 'I bet you touched yourself too.'

'Oh I did, I imagined your greedy little pussy was gasping for me,' Klaus said. Caroline rocked her hips against him and they both groaned, and then she was sinking down on his length. Klaus kept a hand on her hip to guide her, the other he used to explore her body, touching her everywhere.

Caroline bounced on him, and when the burn started to build she caught his mouth with hers, pressing her hands into his and pinning him to the bed. 

Klaus bucked up into her as she found that perfect angle and cried out when her orgasm hit. Klaus growled into her mouth, flipped them and fucked into her for a few more thrusts before he collapsed spent on top of her. 

As Caroline stroked his hair she smiled to herself, knowing her was hers now for the rest of their lives together.

-

Chicago, November 1945

'How does it feel to be a married man?' Klaus asked as he joined Stefan on the roof. 

'Honestly, no different,' Stefan said as Klaus handed him a glass. 'What is this?'

'That shitty vodka you like,' Klaus made a face.

Stefan took a sip and licked his lips. 'You were right.'

'Of course I was right. What was I right about?' Klaus tilted his head to the side. 

'That we'd survive, that we'd make it home,' Stefan said quietly.

'That we'd find our future,' Klaus asked as he took a sip of his own bourbon. 'Caroline thinks she's pregnant.'

'You see that right there, that's good news,' Stefan said. 

Klaus frowned. 'You're going to be a father yourself.'

'Katherine let herself get pregnant though, she was afraid that I would leave her,' Stefan said. 'She was terrified I still would out of spite after she told me. Someone really did a number on that girl once upon a time.'

'You married her,' Klaus said. 

'Because I love her, and I trust her to take care of my heart,' Stefan explained. The daylight was starting to fade away, and there was a slight red hue on the horizon. 'I'm not angry at her.'

'Caroline hates Esther, and I think the feeling is mutual. Rebekah isn't fond of her either,' Klaus said. The burden of the women in his family hating each other had his teeth on edge, but he'd warned his mother and sisters to accept Caroline or they'd find themselves out in the cold.

'You expected that though,' Stefan pointed out. 

Klaus did, he knew his family were a complicated bunch, accepting anyone was hard, but a strange girl was a different matter altogether. Klaus didn't care though, he knew they'd come around. He always had Freya and Elijah on his side, and Kol seemed taken with her too. 

'I did,' Klaus said with a nod. 

They stood in silence and watched as the sun set in the west over Chicago, painting the sky in an eerily similarity to the morning before D-Day. Klaus would never forget the blood red chill that morning left in his bones, but this one, it was something else. It gave him warmth and hope and a thirst to live life to the fullest.

'We've got families, but we're going to have fun now, right,' Stefan turned to look at Klaus. 

'Try and stop us,' Klaus said with a grin as he swallowed the last of his drink. 'Come on, there are two beautiful women waiting for us downstairs.'

Stefan chuckled and followed Klaus down into Gloria's bar.


End file.
